


If Pepper Potts Knew...

by clarehelen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Pepper Potts, Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Christmas gift for a friend, F/M, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Protective Pepper Potts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 08:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17138366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarehelen/pseuds/clarehelen
Summary: A couple of drabbles in which Pepper confronts Tony about a few decisions he makes.A Christmas Gift for Matty





	1. If Pepper Potts Knew About Ultron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matthewsmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewsmith/gifts).



“TONY,” Pepper screams.

“Shit,” he says under his breath, looking to Bruce.

“Are you seriously building an all knowing robot,” she asks once she makes it to the lab. “Hi, Bruce.”

“Hi Pepper,” he replies. 

“But hon, it’ll be perfect for people.”

“Just make a bunch of JARVIS, he’s perfect enough.”

“Thank you, Miss Potts,” the AI says over a speaker.

“But JARVIS can only do so much.” 

“And what is this going to prove? You already have Iron Man and the Avengers.”

“But what if we can’t be there?”

“Tony?”

“Yes dear?”

“There are probably others out there that do what you and the others do. Let them handle it.”

“But babe-”

“I said no, Tony. Bruce, would you like some tea?”

“I would like that, Pepper, thank you,” Bruce replies with a smile.

“So sorry Tony has wasted your time when he is perfectly capable of not having the world under his control.”

“But New York-,” Tony starts to say. 

“You need to keep going to therapy and not with Bruce,” she interrupts him. 

“Thank you,” Bruce whispers. 

Tony was beginning to pout and Pepper holds his face. “I know you want to help as much as you can but making a robot like that would make things worse. I thought you would’ve learned from all the sci-fi you enjoy,” she explains. Tony looks down. “We don’t want a HAL situation,” he says. She kisses the top of his head. “Exactly, now are you come up for drinks with myself and Bruce?” 

“Uh, I’ll be up in a second.”

“Actually, not making it a question anymore. Come up for drinks.”

Tony huffs. “Fine.”

“Good, JARVIS, start the kettle please?”

“Already on it, Miss Potts.”

“Thank you, now c’mon you two.”

Bruce and Tony look at each other, Bruce shrugs, following Pepper up the stairs and Tony follows, sulking.


	2. If Pepper Potts Knew About Civil War

“Just talk to them.”

“He’s killed people.”

“Not of his free will.”

“... You talked to Steve?”

“Of course I talked to Steve! I had to make sure he was okay since Peggy Carter passed away!”

“Wait, what?"

“Of course you didn’t know that either.”

“Well, I’ve been kind of busy making the act with the Senator.”

“And you really think it is a good idea?”

“Yes!”

Pepper holds the bridge of her nose with her index finger and thumb. “You know you’re the one that kind of starting the saving people business, right?”

“Which is why I want to make it better!”

“But it won’t because then more people would need to get registered and be tracked and is the tracking really necessary? Shouldn’t the money, oh I don’t know, help the government understand you all and how to help you over making you pets?”

“Pets? We are not pets.”

“It is what you’ll be to the government if you sign this, Tony. If you all sign it. Plus, what do you think will happen to Wanda or Natasha or Steve even? They aren’t exactly normal for human standards.”

“They would be taken care of.”

“You sure of that? What if they send Natasha back to Russia? Or Wanda back to Germany, hm? What then?”

Tony is silent.

“I thought so. Just talk to them, Tony.”

“... Fine.”

“Perfect because Steve is on his way. Also, have them actually look into what happened during the peace talks, Tony,” she offers before heading upstairs, leaving Tony alone, shocked.


End file.
